


Lance Mcclain and Keith Kogane: First Year

by LyoneMihr



Series: Voltron Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyoneMihr/pseuds/LyoneMihr
Summary: Keith had never known magic. Lance had grown up around magic.Then they receive their Hogwarts letters.The adventures of 'rivals'/friends going through their first year of Hogwarts.





	1. The Magic Within

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be extremely slow burn, kinda set out like the books, and will consist of multiple books in a series. Allura won't be in this book, but will be in later books. Next chapter should introduce Hunk and Pidge. Have a nice day thanks for reading!

(Keith POV)  
Keith had never known magic. He lived with his father for a few years, and he had told him about his mother, and how she had had a certain ‘magic’ about her. When he died he was sent into the foster system. He grew resentful of the foster system, and because of this he was never adopted. It was not until he received his letter that he became aware of this strange force known as magic. He had never received any mail, and so he was suspicious, as were the foster staff. The foster staff tried to confiscate it, but Keith had never gotten anything like this before, and so he wanted to open it first. It was addressed to him, after all. A lady tried to snatch it out of his hands but he ripped it from her gripped and bolted upstairs to his room. As the banging on the door eased away, he noticed the lock on his door turning. He felt scared and started to try and find a place to hide the letter, when he was interrupted by a strange man coming through his doorway, and squatting down to his eye level from where he was sitting on his bed. 

“Hi Keith.” the strange man said, his dark, kind eyes looking into mine. The man pulls out the letter that Keith had fruitlessly tried to shove under his cupboard. He passes it to him. “My name is Takashi Shirogane, and I am a teacher at Hogwarts. I see you have a letter,” 

He paused, and Keith looked to his letter in his hand, and then back to the man while looking at his clothes along the way. He was wearing a strange, long cloak, a weird coat, Keith decided. 

“Why don’t you go ahead, and open up your letter Keith,” 

Keith fumbles with the wax seal, and peels it off. He opens up the envelope, and starts reading. 

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: M. Iverson  
(Chief Warlock, Order of Merlin, First Class, International Confederation of Wizards) 

Mr Kogane,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 of July.

Yours Sincerely,  
Adam W. Deputy Headmaster

 

Keith stares blankly at the letter. “Witchcraft and Wizardry?” he mumbles. 

“Yes. You are very special, Keith.” Shiro pauses. “Have you heard of magic?” 

Keith nods, but still has a blank look on his face. “Well, you’re a wizard,” Shiro says, an excited look on his face. 

“I’m a what?” 

“A wizard! You have magic.” Mr Shirogane says, pointing at the name of the school “Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” 

Keith thinks, and suddenly exclaims “but how will I pay for all of this?” 

“Well,” Shiro stands back up. “I’m going to be your guardian.”

*~*~*

(Lance POV)  
Lance had known magic since the day he was born. He had grown up around it, with siblings everywhere levitating his stuff away from him, and seeing the joy on their faces as they got their acceptance letters to Hogwarts. He had dreamt of the day that he would get his, with the joy of getting his own wand, his own robes and his own letter. When his family all went out to diagon alley, he was kept at home, to save the surprise for when he first went to get all of his items from the school list. He was allowed to go to the station though, and he got a small taste of the thrill that he would later experience. 

On his eleventh birthday, he finally received his letter. He had been a bit worried, the school year having start in september, he thought he might not get it in time. When he got his letter, he realised he was being stupid, and that he had shown signs of magic, normally when playing with his siblings, or when dancing along to music. But nothing was quite as amazing as the party that his family threw for him the day he got his letter. His mamá baked him his favourite foods, and his siblings made him laugh and played his favourite songs. 

The first time seeing diagon alley was a memory Lance would never forget. As he walked through the crowds doing shopping for all their children and kids fawning over pets and brooms. Even though he pestered and pestered, his mamá wouldn’t let him get the newest broom, the Aureola 500. All his siblings had been apart of the quidditch team, and he couldn’t wait to try out. He really wanted to get practicing as soon as possible, but his mamá insisted that ‘first years aren’t allowed brooms. You can have one next year.’ But everyone knows that Adam has a soft spot for first years and likes putting them on the team. Most of Lance’s family was put on the team in the first year. They were also some of the best players. 

Lance was just talking about how excited he is to have his wand when the pass by the wand store. They decide that even though it’s not in the order of the shopping list, they should just go in anyway. Lance’s family decide that they all won’t be able to fit in the cramped store, and that it should be experienced alone. So Lance walks into the store, ushered by his older sister, Veronica. He walks a few more steps into the store, and takes a look all around the store, but then notices there’s a pair in front of him, one tall individual with dark hair, and a boy around his age, with an atrocious mullet. He taps the boy on the shoulder, and he jumps and turns around. 

“Hi there! My name’s Lance.” he notices the letter in the boy’s hand. “Oh! Are you going to Hogwarts too? What house do you want to be in? Are you going to try to be in the quidditch team-” Lance cuts himself off as he realises the boy looks quite anxious. The tall man next to him pats him on the shoulder. “Hi Lance, I’m Mr Shirogane. I’m a teacher at hogwarts. Go ahead Keith, introduce yourself, you should make some friends,”  
“M- My name’s Keith, and I want to be in Gryffindor,”

Lance gets a warm feeling in his chest when he makes eye contact. “Hi Keith! I want to be in Gryffindor too-” Lance, instead of cutting himself off, is cut of by the boisterous store owner, sliding on the ladder across, the tall rickety shelves, rather ungracefully. “Here you go Keith, try this sucker out!” the rowdy store owner tosses Keith a long thin box. Keith, still taken aback by the sudden shock of being thrown such a fragile item, takes a second until he gently lifts off the lid, and delicately pulls out the wand. “Dragon Heartstring, red oak, slightly yielding. Good for fast reflexes!” Keith holds the wand in his left hand and looks up expectantly at the rambunctious store owner expectantly. “I- “ 

“Yep, it’s perfect! Seven gold galleons, if you do please!” 

The dark haired man gives Keith the coins, and then Keith dumps them into the wandmaker’s hands, a soft smile on his face. “Wow! That’s so cool!” Lance says, practically jumping out of excitement. He sticks out his hand for a handshake, before proclaiming, “Let’s be friends. I’ll see you on the train!” Keith slowly takes his hand, still keeping the small smile on his face. 

“See you then,” 

He leaves, holding Mr. Shiro’s hand. Lance turns towards the store owner, who is standing expectantly, twirling his bright, orange mustache. Lance walks up to the desk, and lightly taps the bell for fun, even though the wandmaker’s standing right in front of him. 

“One wand please!” he says, eyes wide. 

“Hello there young man! One of the last in the Mcclain line, I see?” he says with a bit of a foreign accent. “The name’s Coran, and you are?” he asks. 

“My name’s Lance,” he says enthusiastically. 

“Ah, Lance! I remember your sister telling me to look out for you this year. Now if you could please tell me your height, weight, dominant hand and I’ll measure the rest.” 

Lance says his information, and Coran is doing very strange measurements on his body while he’s talking. Coran lifts up Lance’s arm and measures from the tip of his fingers to his shoulder, then measures from his shoulder to his feet, knee to his armpit, and then he measured the thickness of his skull. Coran eventually jumps back up on his sliding ladder and slides to the very end and back again, up and down and in between shelves. 

“Here try this one.” Coran throws him a box. “Acacia, Unicorn hair, Unyielding,”

Lance catches the box awkwardly and regains his grip on the box. He barely opens the lid before Coran screams “NO, WRONG,” he drops it on the front desk and notices all the boxes that must have been the ones that Keith had tried. He looks at the large box of wands and wonders if his will take that many to find the right one. He barely manages to catch the box that Coran had thrown his way suddenly. 

“Try this one hotshot, beech, Dragon Heartstring, yielding,” 

Lance actually manages to get the wand out of the box before Coran is screaming that it’s wrong and starts sliding on his ladder again. He’s barely put down the box before he has to clumsily catches another one.

“Apple, Phoenix feather, yielding,”

Coran looks more expectant on this one. He gets off his ladder and stands behind the desk, now piled with more wands. Lance gently pulls out the wand so carelessly thrown at him seconds before. He feels as though a piece of his heart has slotted into place. Coran smiles a big, toothy grin, and proceeds to lean over desk to look Lance in the eye. 

“Applewood not made in large numbers, made for well loved and long- lived individuals, and phoenix feather, again, rare, and capable of a great range of magic. Yep, that’s the one!” 

Lance pulls out the seven galleons that his mamá handed him before he came in, and gives them to Coran. “Thank you sir!” Lance chimes excitedly. “No problem my boy, enjoy your wand!” Lance waves his way out of the store, only to find his family all holding ice cream from Florean Fortescue's, including one for himself. Lance is confident that he will never forget this day, and he will remember to meet a certain mullet- haired boy on the train.


	2. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance meet Hunk and Pidge.
> 
> Shenanigans ensue.
> 
> (Also in this AU Pidge is the same age as everyone)

(Keith POV)  
Even though Keith had been officially adopted by Shiro, he still stayed at the foster home until the start of school. Shiro had told him he would be living at school. Living at school sounded like a bore to Keith, but he was sure it would be better than the foster home. He had made some of his favourite memories ever since Shiro had adopted him, though. His favourite was when they sat inside of the Leaky Cauldron, and Shiro told him all about Hogwarts, and the things that he would learn. Another time that Keith enjoyed was getting his first wand, and meeting a new friend. Lance, his name was. The enthusiastic boy hardly ever stopped talking, but that was fine for Keith, as Keith never seemed to talk.

When they arrived at the train station, Keith is already confused as to how they would get on three quarters of a station. Shiro assures him that there is a way, and not to worry. Keith heaves his trunk down the station, to in between stations nine and ten. Keith looks between the signs a few times, before looking expectantly up at Shiro. Shiro takes his trunk, and places it beside a ticket booth. Shiro places a hand on Keith shoulder.

“You see that wall Keith?” Shiro points towards a wall underneath the ‘nine’ sign. “I want you to run as fast as you can into that wall,”

“What?!”

“Just trust me Keith,”

Keith looks dumbfoundedly at Shiro before looking towards the wall. ‘Here goes nothing’ he thinks. Shiro gives him a light shove and Keith runs directly at the wall. He braces himself for impact, before realising, that there was none. He’s suddenly in a completely different area, with different sets of people, all pushing trolleys with various owls and strange animals. He looks up above him and sees a large sign with the number ‘nine and three quarters’ on it. He smiles lightly in disbelief. He turns back to the wall and sees Shiro carrying his trunk through it. Shiro pats him on the shoulder and takes his hand. 

“Come on Keith, I’ll help you onto the train,” 

Before Keith can get on the train, he’s interrupted by a loud boy rushing through the crowd shouting his name. “Hey Keith! Keith!! Remember me? It’s Lance! Let’s sit together on the train!!” He manages to push through to the front up to the carriage doors next to Keith with a trunk twice his size dragging on the floor behind him. “Lance! Slow down!” A taller girl comes up behind him and lifts up his trunk. She sees Shiro and her face lights up with recognition. “Mr Shirogane! Hello!” 

“Hello, Veronica. Let me help these two onto the train. You can go sit with your friends,” Shiro steps out of the way and lets Veronica board the train. Before she’s entirely on the train, she lightly shoves Lance before saying ‘don’t embarrass yourself in front of Mr Shirogane.’ Shiro gives a light chuckle. “Hi Lance, good to see you again. Here, pass me that trunk.” Lance heaves the trunk up onto the first step and Shiro takes a hold of the trunk and he puts in on the train, next to Keith’s. He gestures for the boys to get on, and Keith steps onto the train and Lance jumps on behind him. Shiro picks up their trunks and they start walking down the aisle. They find an empty carriage and Shiro puts their trunks on the storage above their heads. “I’ll see you boys when you get to school, alright? Don’t get into any trouble,” Shiro flashes a quick smile before stepping out and closing the compartment door. He’s barely even out of sight when Lance jumps up and down in his seat. “Hey! Are you excited?”

They sit in the compartment for about ten minutes before they hear the whistle blow. Lance launches out of his seat and opens the window, half hanging out, waving to someone. 

When the station is far off in the distance, Lance pulls himself back into the compartment. Lance barely even sits down before asking “So, how do you know Mr Shirogane so well?” Keith hesitates for a second before answering.

“He adopted me when I got into Hogwarts.”

“Oh! That’s so cool. He teaches transfiguration right? Like where you change one thing into another? I’m so excited for his class.” Lance pauses before saying more quietly, “what was it like living with muggles?”

Keith shows a flash of confusion. “Muggles?”

“Yeah you know, no magic people,” 

“Oh. Well they’re pretty much the same as anyone else. Some of the staff at the foster home were pretty horrible to me though.”

“What’s it like at a foster home? Have you always lived in one?”

“I didn’t live in one my whole life, and they’re not too bad if you’re used to them. My mom left since before I could remember, and my dad died when I was about four”

“Oh.” Lance paused, and looked a bit awkward, before saying, “We’ll if you want, I can ask my parents if you can come stay at mine for holidays! Our house is always crowded so I’m sure they won’t mind one more-” 

Lance is cut of by the compartment door sliding back open to reveal a very nervous looking boy. “H- Hi.” He pauses and fiddles with one of the buttons on his shirt. “Is this seat taken?”

Lance’s face lights up. “No dude, come sit!” 

The boy smiles and sits next to Keith, facing Lance. “Um, my names Hunk, I like to cook, and I’m hoping to be in Hufflepuff.”

Lance smiles at him. “I’m Lance and this is Keith, we’re hoping to be in Gryffindor.”

Hunk smiles and begins to look more comfortable at the fact of how friendly Lance is. “Oh man, I’m so excited. I hope we can be in some of the same classes.” He takes a breath. “I really want to get onto the quidditch team, but I know there’s like, a zero percent chance of me getting onto it. First years never get in.” 

When Hunk says this Lance’s face splits into the biggest grin that Keith had ever seen. “I love quidditch! I always play with my siblings. When I’m older, I want to be a seeker, but I’m fine with keeper as well.”

Hunk clasps his hands together and smiles. “What team do you go for? I go for the Chudley Cannons”

“Aww boo! I go for the Holyhead Harpies, my eldest brother’s in that team. What about you Keith, what team do you go for?”

Keith stares at Lance with a blank look. After about ten seconds, he asks 

“What’s Quidditch?”

After the absolute uproar that happens before him, Lance and Hunk are just staring at Keith in absolute disbelief. Hunk clears his throat before he starts to explain. “Well, basically there’s seven people on a team. Three chasers, two beaters, one seeker and one keeper. The chasers and the keepers are in charge of a ball called a Quaffle. The Quaffle goes through three hoops at either end of the field, which is protected by the keeper. When the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops, a team scores ten points. Then there’s the bludgers. The bludgers fly around hitting people, and the beaters protect their team and hit the bludgers towards the other team. And finally, there’s the snitch. The seeker, has to try and find the snitch. When the snitch is caught, the game ends, and the team that catches the snitch earns one hundred and fifty points. The team with the most points by the end wins.” Hunk takes a deep breath, after basically not breathing the entire time he was talking.

Keith looks around at both of them, seeing them both look at him expectantly. “Sounds fun,”

After a while of talking about Quidditch teams, they are no longer in recognizable cities, and are instead in rolling hill covered in farmland. Keith guesses that they might have been on the train for about and hour or so. Suddenly, the compartment door slides open to reveal a kind looking lady. 

“Any treats from the trolley, boys?”

Lance jumps out of his seat and instantly starts picking out strange candies and chocolates. When he sits down, he has enough food to feed them all. 

“Woah, dude! How did you get the money to pay for all of this!” Hunk asks, looking jealous.

“My parents always give each of us a galleon for the lollies on the train. They know it’s a special occasion, so they want us to have the most fun.”

Keith looks away at this, feeling a bit envious of Lance and his family. Keith never got money from his parents to be able to buy sweets and candies. Keith’s thoughts are stopped by Lance thrusting a box in his face.

“Don’t worry, I got enough for all of us to have some! Here Keith, try this, it’s a chocolate frog. Be careful not to lose it when you open the box!”

“Lose it?

“Yeah, they’re enchanted to act like real frogs,”

Keith lifts up the lid and sees a small, brown frog shaped chocolate. It tries to bounce away but he manages to slam his hand over the frog to not let it escape. He slowly moves his hand into a position to grab it out. It stops squirming and accepts it’s fate. Keith takes bite out of it’s head as Lance opens his own and takes a bite out of his frog. 

“Oh man! I got Iverson again.” Lance sees Keith looking confused, and explains. “Chocolate frogs come with a card. It’s on the lid!”

Keith takes another bite out of his frog, and looks at the lid. He got a man called Sam Holt. Lance leans over and looks at his card. 

“Oh! Professor Holt teaches Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. You’ll meet him soon enough.” 

Hunk opens up what seems to be a strange pie, that what he tells Keith is a pumpkin pasty. Lance picks up a striped box and then gets a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Hey Keith, try one of these!”

He’s snickering, and Keith can tell that it’s some kind of prank, but before he even say anything Hunk looks at Keith and tells him what they are.

“They’re Bertie Bott’s every flavour beans. And don’t be fooled just because they’re labeled as a candy. They mean every flavour, from ear wax to peppercorn.” Hunk gets a disgusted look on his face. “I tried one once, and it was dog food. I almost vomited.”

Keith looks down at the box and goes to pass it back to Lance when he’s not taking it. “I dare you to eat whatever one you pick out first.”

Keith was never one to back down from a challenge. So without looking he takes a bean and pops it in his mouth. Keith makes a sour face before quickly swallowing the bean. “Soap” he says sticking his tongue out.

“Oh come on! That’s not even that bad!”

The words barely leave Lance’s mouth when a large bird starts slamming it’s head on the glass, trying to get in. Lance goes to open up the window to try and help it but before he gets to the latch the compartment door slams open, and a small girl launches herself across the compartment, opens up the window, and rips the bird out of the air. The kid jumps back inside and sits down next to Lance, out of breath. Lance is staring at the kid in utter confusion. “Uh-” 

“The names Katie, but you can call me Pidge.” She takes a breath and pets the bird on its head. She loosens her grip on it and lets it get more comfortable. “This little nuisance is Rover, opened up the window for a split second, and he’s gone.” 

There’s a few seconds of awkward silence before Lance gives ‘Pidge’ a friendly grin and a cheery wave. “Hi Pidge, this is Keith and Hunk, and I’m Lance. Me and Keith want to be and Gryffindor, and Hunk wants to be in Hufflepuff,”

“Oh.” Pidge looks a bit uncomfortable for a second before saying. “I want to be a Slytherin,”

Hunk doesn’t say anything, but Lance tries to save the conversation with an awkward smile. “That’s cool. Looks like the train might be stopping soon I’m going to get changed.”

Keith hesitates for a second before hopping up with him. “I’ll come too.”

They both get out their robes and go out the door, as they never closed it from when Pidge dived in. They close it behind them, and start walking down the hallway. Keith stops outside the on- board bathroom before stopping Lance from going in. 

“Why did you and Hunk react so weirdly to Pidge wanting to be in Slytherin?”

Lance looks a little embarrassed before hanging his head in shame.

“Well everyone knows that Slytherin is the evil house,”

Keith furrows his brows. “Why’s that?”

“Well, that’s where all the evil wizards were from. That’s where all the wizards who follow-” he lowers his voice to a whisper. “Zarkon are from,”

Keith tilts his head in confusion. “Who’s Zarkon?”

Lance opens his mouth in shock, but then quickly closes it and sighs.

“Zarkon’s a wizard that went bad. Worse than bad. Killed hundreds of muggles and wizards. But, a while ago, he went silent. Everyone says he’s looking for something, but no one really knows what.”

Keith is still confused. “What does this have to do with Pidge wanting to be in Slytherin?”

“Well, he started to get an army. He got a following, and almost all of them were from Slytherin,”

Keith shrugs. “That doesn’t mean that all of the Slytherins turned bad. Some of them must have stayed good right? And if that’s the case, then we’ll just have to make sure that Pidge never turns evil,”

Lance looks at the ground in embarrassment. “I suppose I should apologise for reacting that way. My siblings always told me about the kids in Slytherin being creepy and nasty so I’m sure it just went to my head. I’m sure that Pidge is great!” A grin forms on his face. “I’m glad I met you Keith,”

Keith has a small smile on his face as Lance walks into the bathroom and comes out in his robes. Keith goes in after him and gets changed. They both walk back to their compartment and Keith sits down, but Lance stands facing Pidge.

“I’m sorry I reacted that way to you saying that you wanted to be in Slytherin. I’m sure you and your house are awesome.”

Lance sighs and sits back down. Pidge adjusts her glasses before saying, “Apology accepted,”

*~*~*  
(Lance POV)  
When the train comes to a stop, the group gets off the train. In the swarm of people, they see a man waving around a lantern in the surrounding darkness. 

“First years this way! THIS WAY FIRST YEARS!!”

Suddenly Pidge is beside the man tugging on his sleeve. Keith, Lance and Hunk all shove their way through the crowd to go be beside her.

“Dad, dad!”

“Oh, hey there Pidge, now who might these three be?”

“These are some friends I met on the train, Hunk, Lance and Keith,”

Lance sighed a deep breath of relief. He was glad Pidge hadn’t taken the Slytherin thing too deeply, and was extremely glad when she called them friends.

“Well pop along you four, I’ve got to help the rest of the first years,”

They kept walking down the path to first years and found themselves at a dock with multiple row boats. The rest of the first years eventually caught up with the man swinging the lantern in tow. 

“Alright load in everyone, four per boat!”

Lance, Keith, Hunk and Pidge all get into a boat together, and the boat starts moving by itself. Lance’s eyes follow the lantern that Pidge’s dad is holding, until they round a corner and it disappears from sight. Their boat slowly drifts around the corner to reveal an amazing sight. Lights, wavering from orange to the palest yellow and whites, reflecting off the lake casting stars upon Lances face. He looks up to the castle magnificently poised on the cliff above him. He looks to people around him, first to Hunk whose eyes have glazed over in absolute wonder, then to Pidge whose glasses were reflecting the lights, her mouth slightly agape. Then finally, to Keith who seems to capture Lance’s full attention. His eyes are as wide as circles, his mouth parted slightly and the lights twinkling on his face, and glowing in his eyes. Keith suddenly tilts his head in the direction of Lance and he rips his eyes away from him back to the castle, a blush forming on his cheeks in embarrassment. He can feel Keith’s eyes still on him, but he ignores it.


	3. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title implies.

(Keith POV)

When they arrive up to the castle steps after crossing the bridge, Keith is still in a daze from the boats. The man holding the lantern pushes open the large door. Keith almost stops but is shoved by the crowd, because of the sheer size of the entrance hall. They start going up the steps to what supposedly is the grandhall, before getting stopped by Professor Shirogane.

 

“Thanks Sam, I’ll take them from here,” 

 

Sam walks up the rest of the stairs, pats Shiro on the shoulder, and walks into the hall. 

 

“Attention first years. Welcome to Hogwarts.” Shiro looks around at everyone from the top of the stairs. “The start- of- term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. However, a new system has been put in place. Instead of classes being divided by house, classes will consist of many members of all the different houses in the same year. You will also sit with whomever you decide, instead of the old system dividing us into houses.” 

 

“The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.”

 

“I will return when we are ready for you,”

 

Shiro enters into the Grand Hall and shuts the door behind him. 

 

“How exactly do they sort the houses?” Keith asks Lance.

 

“Some sort of test, I think. Veronica told me it’s really hard, but I think she was just trying to make me freak out,”

 

Keith panics. He knows nothing about magic, and yet a test? Can you fail it? He isn’t left to panic for too long as Professor Shiro came back through the door and guides the first years through the doors. Keith is astounded by the sheer amount of people fitted into one room. He looks up and sees the night sky, and is confused until he hears that it’s enchanted from Lance. His eyes get caught on the floating candles and the stars glittering on the roof. The crowd comes to a stop as the front of the group reaches the platform where the table that the teachers are sitting at. In front of them, there is a single chair, in the direct middle of the raised floor. Shiro places a rather worn hat upon the chair. Keith blinked when he thought he saw it twitch. The rip near the brim opened wide, and began to sing:

 

" _ Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

_ But don't judge on what you see, _

_ I'll eat myself if you can find _

_ A smarter hat than me. _

_ You can keep your bowlers black, _

_ Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_ And I can cap them all. _

_ There's nothing hidden in your head _

_ The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_ So try me on and I will tell you _

_ Where you ought to be. _

_ You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_ Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_ Set Gryffindors apart; _

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_ Where they are just and loyal, _

_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_ And unafraid of toil; _

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_ if you've a ready mind, _

_ Where those of wit and learning, _

_ Will always find their kind; _

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_ You'll make your real friends, _

_ Those cunning folks use any means _

_ To achieve their ends. _

_ So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_ And don't get in a flap! _

_ You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_ For I'm a Thinking Cap! _ "

 

The hall rings with applause as it finishes it’s song. Keith feels Lance sigh next to him.

 

“I’m going to kill Veronica! Oh she was going on about how she almost failed the test,”

 

He doesn’t get time to reply because he’s cut off by Shiro calling out the first name on a scroll that he just unravelled. The unrecognizable kid goes up, clearly shaking and sits on the chair. Shiro places the hat on the kid’s head and for a second the hat is quiet, when suddenly it shouts:

 

“RAVENCLAW!”

 

The kid’s face breaks into a smile. He goes and sits at a random table, looking at the people he had been talking to before he went up to the chair. This continues in similar fashion, and Keith isn’t really paying attention but is listening for his name. He feels movement beside him as he hears a familiar name.

 

“Garett, Hunk,”

 

Keith watches him as he goes up to the chair. The hat brushes his head before immediately saying:

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

Hunk looks very relieved, and sits on the table to the right of Keith. A few more names pass, before another recognizable name is called.

 

“Holt, Katie,”

 

Pidge shifts her glasses before squeezing her way through the crowd. She sits upon the chair and the hat is placed upon her head. Silence rings around the room. The hat is on Katie for much longer than anyone else before shouting:

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

Pidge lets out a subtle sigh and goes to sit down next to Hunk. Keith knew his name would be coming up soon. A few more kids get called and suddenly:

 

“Kogane, Keith,” 

 

Keith takes a wavering breath and he can feel Lance pat him on the back as he takes a step forward. He walks up the platform, and sits awkwardly in the chair. He feels the hat drop on his head, and it’s a bit too big so it droops over his eyes. 

 

“Hmmm, bit tricky this one! Quite a smart one, but not the kind for Ravenclaw… Ambitious maybe Slytherin?”

 

Keith thinks ‘no!! I want to be in Gryffindor!’

 

“Of course, you value bravery the most! Better be…”

  
  


“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

The last part is definitely louder in Keith’s ears, but that doesn’t stop him from smiling and running to join Hunk and Pidge. He sits down at the table, and gives Lance a thumbs up. Lance gives him a grin, as the group left begins to dwindle. Keith pulls his eyes away from Lance and looks at Shiro, when he suddenly calls:

 

“Mcclain, Lance,”

 

Keith sees Lance visible swallow as he walks up to the chair. He sits on the chair and Shiro puts the hat on his head. He’s only on the chair for about ten seconds before the hat shouts:

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

There’s a chaotic uproar behind him instead of the usual polite applause. All of Lance’s siblings are shouting in excitement for their youngest sibling. He smiles the biggest grin Keith had ever seen, and Keith start cheering too. Mind you, only quietly, but still cheering. Lance sprints down to Keith and takes a seat next to him. Keith flashes a small smile at him and then continues to watch the remaining kids go up and be sorted.

 

After the final house is shouted out into the hall, Headmaster Iverson comes up to the podium as Shiro is taking the chair away again. 

 

“Hello students. Welcome to a new year. I’ll let you eat before I talk about any of the rules and regulations,”

 

The hall erupted in chatter and the tables seem to sprout food. From lamb roast to pumpkin soup, there was no clear space on the tables. When he was at the foster home, he never really got much food as there were too many children for them to eat as much as they want, but here, the food just kept on coming. He grabbed chicken, lamb, pork, sausages carrots, peas. He ate more than he ever had. Lance, Pidge and Hunk also seemed to be enjoying their meal as much as Keith. While Keith was eating, he managed to get a good look at the teachers table. On the far left was the man that had been waving the lantern around, and on this right was Shiro. Next to Shiro on his other side was a man with glasses, that he recognized based on a description that Shiro had given him. It was Adam, Shiro’s Fiancee. Then was a teacher with a beakish nose, and a torso that seemed to merge into his neck. Next to him was a strange looking man, with long white hair. Keith was looking at his eyes and they flickered to his. Keith felt a pit drop in his stomach. Lance noticed and nudged him. 

 

“Yo dude you okay?” he asks.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Keith said drifting his eyes away from the creepy stare the man was holding.

 

After the hearty meal, Headmaster Iverson came back up to the podium and coughed loudly to subtly tell everyone to shut up. The hall falls silent.

 

“Just a few ground rules for the new years. Everyone else, you should already know them. The forest on grounds is forbidden to all students. No magic is allowed in the halls between classes. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term, anyone interested should contact Professor Holt. Finally the third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly prohibited. All your possessions have been moved into your dormitories. Alright off you go, it’s time for you to head to your rooms. Prefects, take the students away,”

 

There was a sudden loud amount of sound as the crowd tried to leave the room. Keith and Lance tried to shove their way through to where the Gryffindor prefect was. They managed to find themselves in a swarm of Gryffindors, and figured they were following the right crowd. Keith had to pull on Lance’s collar when the crowd stopped and he almost ran into someone. He hears a voice scream up the front about a password so the crowd went quiet and Keith started listening very closely.

 

“Alright you lot, the password’s Lion’s Pride, don’t forget it!”

 

The prefect turns to the painting and says the phrase to the painting. The painting swings open to reveal a warm room with armchairs and a fireplace. The prefect points to a staircase in the corner.

 

“That’s where the dormitories are, first years on the first floor, second years on second et cetera. Names are on the door, now get going, it’s bedtime,”

 

Lance and Keith walk up to the first floor and look around at the four door plaques. Lance finds his name on one and Keith finds his name listed under it along with two others he doesn’t recognize. Lance smiles broadly at him.

 

“What luck! That’s great that we’ll be sharing a dorm,”

 

Keith gives him a quick smile. “Yeah. You better not snore,”

 

Lance gapes.“ _ You _ better not snore!”

 


	4. First Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOo boi its been a while,,, I gave up on this because there was a really cool comic that was basically the same plotbeing posted on instagram, but decided that it would worth it to continue cause i like writing and also the comic went in a different direction to what i was doing
> 
> so i hope y'all enjoy this chapter :T

Lance had never been good with directions. Anytime he went into the city with his family, he clung to his mamà like glue. But now that he was in Hogwarts, with absolutely no idea where any of the classes were, Lance was more lost than ever. Not to mention the twisting and turning staircases, the doors that lead to nowhere, and the paintings that liked to have a joke about first years getting lost, Lance was more confused than ever. At least, he had Hunk, Pidge and Keith with him. They had all managed to get into the same classes, but just because there were more of them didn’t stop them from getting lost. 

Atleast the classes were interesting. First they had charms with Iverson, and even though he was stern, they still had a lot of fun learning about new stuff. Second, they had Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Holt, which was very fun as he just showed them heaps of really fascinating animals. Third was one of the classes that Lance had been most looking forward to; Transfiguration with Professor Adam. After running around in the castle for about the fifth time that day, they stumble into the classroom just before Professor Adam does. Adam walks up to the chalkboard at the front on the room and writes ‘transfiguration’ on it. He turns around to face the class.

“Transfiguration is one of the most confusing, but interesting classes you will ever take,” he pauses to be dramatic, before continuing. “It will also be one of the most important classes. Transfiguration is the act of changing one thing into another,”

Adam proceeded to change the chalkboard into a lion and as it roared he changed it back. The class gasped in amazement. The class was very eager to get started but as they began working they realised it would be a very long time before they would be changing furniture into animals. 

In fourth period, they had yet another very different teacher. Potions with Professor Lotor. Keith had been acting weird when they talked about it, and he noticed that Keith had stared at the teacher first night. 

“I hear Lotor is biased, hates Gryffindors and loves Slytherins, cause he’s the head of their house,” Lance says as they try to find their way to the dungeons.

“I hope that’s not the case, I would want to win fair and square, not just because some teacher likes picking on children,” Pidge says. “I guess we’ll find out in the next class,”

As they finally found themselves in the dungeon, they sat down somewhere in the middle of the room. Professor Lotor had been standing with his hands behind his back glaring at the class as students walked in. As the class settled he moved out in front of his desk and started pacing. 

“In my class, there will be no tomfoolery, no mischievous comments, and no rule breaking in any sense. Any of the previous acts will be punished harshly.” He let the statement hang in the air, and he drawled on. “In my class, there will be no stupid wally gaggling, no pointless wand waving. Potion making is one of the more focused and concentrated magics, and anyone in my class who is doing less than exemplary will be removed,”

The class stared in shock at what had just happened. Professor Lotor moved over to the board and started writing on it. “Today, we will be revising the recipe to a boils cure in preparation for tomorrow’s lesson. Make sure to go over all ingredients and steps,” 

About halfway through writing the ingredients down, Professor Lotor stops in front of Keith. He scowls down at Keith’s recipe that he had been copying from his book onto a piece of parchment. He slaps his hand down on the table. 

“You. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” Keith didn’t jump at the sudden movement and instead stared up at Lotor. Pidge whispered in his ear from next to him.

“They’re the same plant,” 

 

“5 points from gryffindor and 5 points to Slytherin, because at least one student had the audacity to read the set book over the holidays,”

Keith gapes as he marches away, scowling down at the students still in shock. Pidge looks just as much in shock and annoyed.

“That’s-“ 

Before Lance can say anything Lotor whips around and hisses,

“We won’t be needed anymore points taken away will we?” 

Lance shuts his mouth and goes back to rewriting the recipe and ingredients from the book. Keith looks positively furious and he looks like he’s about to retaliate back at Lotor, before Lance steps on his foot. Keith turns towards him with a scowl planted firmly on his face and Lance raises his eyebrows. 

“I know, but don’t make it worse,”

With this, Keith shuts his mouth and squeezes his fist, nearly breaking his quill. 

~*~*~

Keith was livid. The potions teacher who had been scowling at him on the first night turned out to be just as bad as they assumed. Even Pidge was mad, and he had awarded points to her house. 

“It’s not fair! The point of a house cup is for it to be fair! You guys are my friends, you shouldn’t be bullied by a biased teacher!” Pidge almost screamed. “I can’t believe that ass-”

Pidge was cut off by a dirty look from Iverson and she looked down at her feet. As they headed to the grandhall Keith was still fuming. He couldn’t believe that Shiro could be co- workers with someone so conceited. Keith was in his little bubble of anger before suddenly Lance reached out and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey you good buddy?” 

When Keith gave him a look of ‘what do you think?’ Lance sighed. “Don’t let him get to you. Don’t give him the satisfaction, and anyway, we have our first flight lesson next! Something to look forward to!”

Lance flashes a large grin and pulls Keith up from where he’s sitting by his hand starts leading the group towards the courtyard, where they would be having flight training with Iverson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this?? I just started a BNHA hogwarts and im probably continue but,, im not sure its gonna be inconsistent uploads so you guys can look forward to that


End file.
